Sanguine Ignis
by Unslaadahsil
Summary: No one ever told Harry anything about his family. What if there was something more than what catch the eye? Doing a research about his family, Harry discovers secrets about himself and his family that put back into motion a war thousands of years old. In the middle of it, Harry must learn to control the full power of his legacy, a legacy as old as the world itself... HxHr
1. Fratres et Potentia

Well, I had a writer block about all my other stories, and I found out that beginning something new always help me get new ideas for the rest as well. I hope this story find your approval, as I noticed that there are many people who got a precise idea about how Harry Potter should be and hate whoever try to do soemthing different. So, If you want to hate me, please do so in a good structured, accurate and mature review, please.

* * *

Info: Begins at the beginning of the fourth year, during a Quiddicht match organized by Gryffindor and Hufflepuff just for fun and before the Champion selection.

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on a white bed, his glasses had been taken away by someone, and he was pretty sure to be still dressed in something that was not his sleep attire. Trying to recall the last thing he was doing, he remembered he was playing a Quiddicht match, Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff, when suddenly a bludger had hit him square in the head, throwing him off his broomstick. He remembered more or less clearly falling rapidly to the ground. Also, he remembered sensing something, like a strange feeling, that told him it was right for him to fall like that, 'causes soon enough he would stop his aerial dive and come back to the sky. That was a strange feeling indeed, but the boy couldn't bring himself to just ignore it as a side effect for a bludger hitting his head.

After that line of thought ended, he began to really notice his surroundings. He saw the white curtains drawn around his bed to give him privacy while he slept, and he noticed the ceiling being very tall. Making a quick consideration, he understand that he was in fact sleeping in the hospital wing. Oh, well, since he was already here, he might as well rest.

Harry let his eyes wander around, looking at nothing in particular, still without moving. Then he noticed something wasn't exactly falling into place. He was looking towards the ceiling, and he could see every crack and repair that had been done to the old structure. They were all simply too evident, and he wondered how he could have failed to notice that detail before. Then his focus shifted, and he realized he could see the small particles which were fluctuating in the air. He was amazed. And his amazement only grew more when he remembered he was still without his glasses on!

He was still in awe at his discovery, when the door suddenly burst open and his whole Quiddicht team poured in, together with Ron and Hermione. Thing is, he couldn't see them with the curtains still drawn. No, he hadn't seen them, but he could recognize the smell. The smell he usually associated with broomsticks and Quiddicht suits coming from his teammates, giving him only the understanding that a Quiddicht team was there. But what Quiddicht team would come and see how he was, if not his own? He also recognized Ron for a smell like musk, mixed with chocolate and just a drop of soap. Strange smell indeed.

But he didn't recognize Hermione from her smell. He could identify her with his hearing. He could hear her breath, short and quick, filled with fear and worry, which Harry realized were addressed to him; and also, he could hear her heart, beating fast and... skipping a beat now and then. Harry brown furrowed at this. Could Hermione possibly have an heart problem?

The curtains were lifted, and Harry finally saw all of his team looking at him worried.

"Hell, man, you got us worried there" said Fred, visibly worried, but trying poorly to fake nonchalance.

"Yeah, dude, you fell from quite an height" said Ron, smiling widely to hide his concern.

While they were all occupied in not showing their feeling, Hermione got in front of Harry and hugged him, almost sobbing

"Harry!" she almost cried "I was worried sick! Madama Bumb caught you before you could hit the ground, but you wouldn't wake up! I was worried you ended up in a coma or something like that because of that bludger".

She was hugging him all the while, and her body pressed on his was telling his new, sharpened senses something surprisingly disturbing. She probably hadn't eaten in at least three days, and she had barely slept. That led Harry to ask:

"Guys, how long was I out?"

"About three days" answered George "Right now it's the morning of the fourth. We all came here every morning to see you" then he added, with a malicious smirk "also, Hermione stayed here with you for all the first day AND night".

"All right, I think that's quite enough" said Madame Pomfrey, appearing near the door "Now you all will leave so I can finally check if Mister Potter got a concussion or not"

The team and Ron quickly went trough the door, satisfied that Harry was finally awake. Hermione, on the other hand, was still sitting at the end of his bed, and she didn't look to have any intention about going anywhere.

"I guess I'll have to let you stay here, Miss Granger" said Madame Pomfrey. Harry had the impression that the discouraged tone in which she said that meant a very interesting story.

After that the medical witch finished analyzing Harry, she told him he was lucky not to have a serious head damage from the hit and left for her office. That left Harry together alone with Hermione.

"Hermione, why haven't you eaten for the last three days?" asked Harry, almost immediately.

"How do you know that I haven't?" replied the girl

"I can tell. I'll explain later. Now please answer"

"I was worried, and I hadn't any appetite" she confessed.

Harry felt guilty. She hadn't eaten nor slept for three days because she was worried for him.

"Why were you so worried? I had worst" he said

"Yeah, but you were always back on your feet before a day. This time you stayed unconscious for three days" she said, while her eyes were getting watery.

Harry thought about something to say, when suddenly Hermione broke right in front of him

"I was scared!" she cried, tears now running free from her eyes "I thought I would lose you! I can't lose you, you're my... my best friend! The fact that you were here, unconscious, with no guaranty to wake up... it haunted me!"

At that moment, Harry did something that surprised Hermione and himself both. He hugged her, tightly.

"Please don't cry" he said "Get angry, yell at me, hit me, do whatever you want, but please don't cry. I can't stand that"

She hugged him back, her head resting on his shoulder.

"It's the first time you say something so sweet in such a natural manner" she said, her typically Hermione mind analyzing the situation.

"It's not the only strange thing at the moment" Harry replied, ending the hug "Maybe you can help me figure out something"

"what?"

"have you noticed that this whole time I wasn't wearing my glasses?"

Hermione looked at the glasses left on the cupboard near the bed

"Oh"

"And not only that. When you all entered I could recognize the whole Quiddicht team by the smell of broomstick they were carrying, and Ron by his own smell. And I could hear you breath and your heart beat. By the way, do you have heart problems?"

"Y-yes... when I'm nervous, it can happen that my heart skip a couple of beats. How could you tell without having your ear on my chest?"

"I don't know. Since when I woke up my senses are feeling incredibly sharpened. I could tell you hadn't eat in a while merely from your hug before"

Hermione watched him, her head probably searching a reasonable explanation for what he was saying. After some seconds lost in thought she said:

"Smell my hair and tell me where I was before coming here"

Harry obliged, putting his nose in her hair and inspiring deeply. He could smell soap and books, all of them under a very strong smell of Hermione. She had her own smell, and it felt like the smell of a forest after a light rain. Strong and penetrating, but not too much, and calming.

"You woke up, and then you went to the library, and once there you stayed there for more or less an hour" he said

Hermione jaw dropped.

"How can you do that?" asked the girl "this is something I never heard of. Getting a bludger in the head and getting sharpened senses? I don't think that's normal. Maybe we should ask madam Pomfrey if she knows anything about this. Or we could ask directly Dumbledoor..."

"No" immediately replied the boy.

He didn't know why, but he didn't want the headmaster to know about this.

"Then what? This could be serious, Harry"

"I know, but... let's just wait a couple of weeks, 'kay? And you can search about this in the library. If you don't find anything, we'll go to Doumbledoor and ask him about this, alright?"

Hermione wasn't convinced at all, but probably for Harry's sake, she kept silent and nodded.

After three days...

It has been three days since when Harry woke up with his new senses, and he had discovered that it wasn't only his senses to have changed, but also his reasoning. Now, he thought about things differently, and also better. For instance, he was able to have double potion class with Snape, and actually understate what the greasy haired wizard was saying. Even more, when Snape interrogated him, he answered with such ability that Snape had to give points to Gryffindor. That left him, the teacher, and the class (Ron especially) completely dumbstruck.

Harry's new capabilities had also their downside. Now, every time he was in the great hall, he couldn't stay there for an entire meal without getting an headache, because his new sense of hearing was completely overloaded with the exaggerated noise. That's why he began to skip lunch and spend his lunch time with Hermione in the library, helping her researching his condition. So far, no luck.

Another problem was a red headed boy, by the name of Ronald Weasley. Harry was beginning to wonder how the boy had managed to become his friend in the first place. He was lazy, short tempered, unreasonable, vulgar, inept, and had the **very** bad habit to make fun of Hermione's habits. Not that he did it for the pleasure of it, he just did it without noticing he was doing so. And he had the incredible ability to always hurt the girl; it was the first time Harry noticed how often Hermione was on the verge of tears because of Ron. Also, when Harry and Hermione told Ron what had happened to Harry, he immediately said 'Why always to Harry!?'.

Aside from that, Harry was changing also physically, but in no evident way: he got stronger, a lot faster, his reflex enhanced to an incredible extent, and his thin frame was getting more (a lot more) resistant.

After the first two weeks, Harry was spending not only lunchtime, but most of his time with Hermione. She had the good habit to stay silent when she had nothing to say, which Harry noticed most of Hogwarts students lacked. She also seemed to always understand what he was thinking, and that helped him out in a couple of occasion, like when a well known Slytherin and muggleborn molester insulted Hermione and Harry was about to lose his temper. In that case, the girl quickly brought him away from the scene, as she was pretty sure that otherwise there would be no Malfoy eating at his house table that evening.

In the meantime, Harry and Hermione had made some research and found out nothing about Harry unusual state. In the end, since the boy never felt better, they dropped it and decided to consider the whole situation a lucky side effect of a bludger in the head.

After four weeks, Hermione and Harry were sitting peacefully in the common room. Well, peacefully was not a completely correct statement, as a very insufferable Ron was trying to do his last minute homework and had forced Hermione in helping him. Now, Insufferable was the understatement of the millennium. Ron was whining at every work Hermione spoke, apparently taking out his frustration at being a good-for-nothing on the girl.

"Godamnit, Hermione! I can't just memorize all of this! We are not all like you; we also have a life, you know?" said the Weasley younger boy, as always not thinking before speaking.

"Are you saying I don't have a life?" asked the girl, unable to believe what her so-called friend just said

"Well, sorry if I fail to consider spending your time reading and studying a life worth living!".

Hermione stood from the couch, cast a last, full of hatred glance at the redhead and ran away from the common room, tears clearly visible in her eyes.

"What's her problem now?" asked Ron "I was just pointing ou..."

Ron face was hit with full force by Harry fist.

Because of Harry new strength, Ron fell on the other side of the couch, a good four meters from his original spacial position. Ron slowly got up and looked at Harry, bewildered

"What the hell dude!?"

"Weasley" said Harry, his voice turning ice cold "I never want to hear a word from you. Our friendship is over! You insulting Hermione is over! If you come again near me or her, I will use magic to hit you next time, and it won't be a stunner".

After saying so (in front of two thirds of the Gryffindor house) he went up to the dormitory and took the Marauder's Map, then exited the common room and went looking for Hermione.

That left a very shocked red haired boy I the middle of the common room, with everyone trying to decide if they should laugh at him, have sympathy or hit him hard. Ginny Weasley, having seen the whole scene, decided for the latter and gave him a good punch on the head.

Harry followed the map and reached the girls bathroom, the one where they had saved Hermione during first year. He smiled at the memory of how he got to befriend Hermione. Still, at the moment, losing himself in memories wasn't his current priority. One could hear the girl crying even from outside. Throwing rules to the wind (where was the news in that?) Harry entered the bathroom and went straight to the door of the cubicle from which the cry was coming.

"Hermione?" he asked softly "please, talk with me"

No answer

"Come on, Hermione. You can't stay in there forever, and I'm in a very much more comfortable position than you out here, so I don't mind waiting"

still no answer

"Please Mione" he begged "you know I can't stand it when you cry"

The door flung open, almost hitting him. His reflexes brought him fast out of the way, but when he looked at the young witch, he froze on the spot. Hermione was a mess! Her hair went completely wild, her face had tears falling freely on it and her eyes were red from crying. At that moment she looked completely vulnerable. Harry didn't like to see her vulnerable; it reminded him too much how close they were to losing her during second year. If she hadn't had that mirror...

He snapped out of it when she asked

"How did you just call me?"

"Mione. I won't call you that anymore if you don't like it" said Harry, not wanting to hurt her more.

"No, I actually like it... it's just..." she looked down, unsure of what to say

"Mione, you don't need to explain anything. Come on, let's go to the kitchens. I'm sure we can find something warm and sweet to cheer you up a little"

"I want to say this..." she replied, before saying an entire sentence without taking a single breath "Nicknames are usually something you make up for people you have affection for, but no one ever cared for me enough to actually try to come up with one"

They both fell silent.

That is, until Hermione began to broke down and words began to spill from her mouth without stop

"I was never wanted... my parents... I was an accident!... If it wasn't for me, they could have had a career... because of me they stayed normal dentists... they hate me for it... my grandmother had to chose my name, cause my mother refused to! When I got my letter from Hogwarts, they said that it was about time I was going away"

Harry did the only thing he could think of doing: hugging the crying girl tightly and let her cry on his chest.

"If they really didn't want you, couldn't your mother just abort?" asked the boy, hoping to not upset his crying friend more

"She couldn't. My mother's family is very Catholic. They threatened to disown her if she would have aborted. I think she despise me even more because of that"

Harry really didn't know what to do, until his new, astonishingly clever mind gave him the perfect distraction to offer to the girl.

"Hey, Mione, I just came up with the best distraction ever" he said, smiling, while the girl tried to dry her tears "now, the two of us go to the library and look around for information about my Dad's family. I know my family on my mother side. But I've never known anything about my father side. Do I have uncles? Aunts? Cousins? Maybe grandparents, even"

"Why looking for it when Dumbledoor said the Dursley were the only members of your family alive?"

"I seriously stopped trusting Dumbledoor that much lately" answered the raven haired boy.

They went to the library after Hermione had taken a shower. To "take away the stench of Ronald" she said. They began looking into books of second importance historical events, and then looked through the old newspapers. They finally found mention of the Potter family as a small but wealthy pureblood family, which the newspaper described as "with a deplorable attitude of considering muggleborns and halfbloods as equals". Hermione and Harry just had to laugh at that. After reading the date, they looked trought the old families genealogical books, until they found, in a corner of a very dusty bookshelf, a book with the title displaying "_Potter. Magic adjourned book of family history and genealogical facts_". They immediately opened it and found the genealogical tree. They found James Potter near the end of the tree, with a mark '_deceased_' near his name. United with his picture by two rings there was a picture of Lily Potter, marked as '_deceased_' too.

However, what they saw next surprised them beyond measure. They saw one line drawn from Lily and James Potter which connected them with a picture of Harry James Potter, marked as '_alive_'. Current profession: student at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and sorcery'. What shocked them was another line starting from Harry's parents and connecting to the picture of a boy, who looked a lot like Harry, but whose raven hair were not nearly as wild as his and whose eyes were sapphire blue. He also had sharper lineaments, looking more like his mother than like his father. Near his picture, there was written: '_Nero Grey Potter. Head of the family. Current age: 18 years old. Current profession: head of the family industry_'.

"This can't be..." said Harry, shocked beyond description "I have a brother. I have an older brother"

"Harry, here it says that his history can be found in the second part of the book, page 265" said Hermione, quickly flipping the pages. They found the right page and set to read the story of Harry's newly discovered brother.

_Born at the tenth of January of the year 1976, Nero Grey Potter had lived with his parents until the birth of his younger brother Harry. When his parents had to go into hiding, they left him with his grandparents, who took the first floo to Switzerland and went living in Tessin. There, Nero and his Grandparents received the grim news of Lily and James Potter demise by the hand of Lord Voldemort. When they tried to claim the tutelage of young Harry, they discovered that someone had took measures for them to be impossible to reach Britain, and the England Ministry of Magic never even listened to their requests of the baby being brought to them._

_After being denied the custody of the younger of their grandchildren, they decided to make sure the one they had under their protection would be taken care of._

_Thanks to his grandparents effort, Nero received a good instruction and went to elementary school both magical and non-magical. He went to the school of Witchcraft and Sorcery of Lugano and acquired good OWL's levels and above average NEWT's levels. After school he went to work as an errand boy for the local ministry of magic. After the death of his grandfather just a couple of months later, he took the head of the family industry, and with the help of his grandmother and a clever mind he brought the family industry to be one of the most prominent industries in Europe and in the wizarding world. Unfortunately, there has been for years a censure in Britain that made impossible for English people to hear any kind of news about this wizard. Currently, he still resides in Lugano and had left work for a indeterminate amount of time to stay near his ill grandmother, whose doctors say do not have more than a year left before meeting her husband on the other side._

Hermione finished reading and waited for Harry's reaction. The boy stayed completely still for a good minute, before grabbing Hermione's shoulders and hugging her, crying.

"I have a brother and a family! But no one ever told me anything!" he cried.

Hermione stayed silent, letting him take out all the emotional stress this discovery was sure to have brought him. When it looked like he was more in control of himself, Hermione took a deep breath and said

"Why don't you try to write to him?"

"What?" asked Harry, dumbfounded

"Yes, write to him. He was old enough to remember you when you two were separated, and I'm sure he would like to know he have a little brother here, especially because his grandma, who probably was like a mother to him, is dying. It could also be your only chance to meet her"

Harry was lost in thought for a long moment. The news of him having a family aside from the Dursley was still sinking in, and while he was happy about it, he was afraid his brother would reject him, or that the book was only an extremely elaborated prank left here to some idiot to have false hope. He was getting more and more secure that this was only a bad joke when Hermione said something that changed his mind:

"Isn't it worthy to risk ten minutes of desperation against a possible life with a brother at your side, looking out for you?"

Harry looked at her. She was Hermione, the girl with brushy hair, the girl who was right eleven time out of ten, the girl who never left his side once, not even when she was petrified. The girl who was always ready to put herself into the worst of troubles to help him. The girl he fell in love with after seeing her the day he woke up with his new, more true self.

Without thinking one more second about it, he put his hand behind her head and guided her forward until their lips met.

* * *

Sooo... yes, I'm going to put in one of my OC. Please note that all places mentioned exist and are easily found on any Switzerland geographic map. And Lugano is my hometown, so I know what I'm talking about.

R&R, please


	2. Avita haereditate

Okay, a couple of things before the next chapter: I will not "hire" a beta. Why? I want to make mistakes and learn to correct them. I will not accept flames. If you have a constructive critic, you're more than welcome to say it. But nothing like "Horrible! How could you do this...". I may sometime (I hope not, but you never know) get a name wrong. I only read the Italian version of the books, and they wanted to translate all the names. They called Snape "Piton".

I think that this cover most of it. Now, enjoy the chapter.

oh, one last thing: I make some grammar mistakes. Everyone makes mistakes. I don't want to hear (read) people say "Your grammar is horrible"; "you should stop writin" and things like that. I'm here because I'm having fun. Stop that fun, and I'll find somewhere else to post my stories. Sorry if I look arrogant for this, but I had to say it. If you can understand, then it's good enough.

* * *

"_Harry Potter is kissing me!_" screamed Hermione in her mind

Harry Potter was kissing her. Harry Potter. The boy she had a crush on since when he saved her from a troll. The boy she had understood to love during third year, when she saw him fell from his broomstick. That very boy was kissing her now. And she wasn't enjoying it! Her mind kept analyzing the situation, telling her it was wrong to kiss him, it was wrong to do it in a library, it was wrong to do it because he didn't ask her first.

But then, Harry ended that simple first kiss, just to begin a new and much more passionate one. At that, Hermione's mind went completely and gratefully blank. She answered the kiss, with just as much passion. Harry hand was still behind her head, while his other hand rested on her arm. Hermione put her hands around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. After a good minute of that, they parted, their hands still firmly in their place.

"Well... does this mean you won't beat me to death for what I just did?" asked the boy, with a huge smile

"Good question" said Hermione "but I have a better one: does this mean we're together now?"

"you mean... as boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yep"

They came out of the library a good hour later, after what most teenagers would call 'a long and satisfying make out session'. They were holding hands, both smiling broadly. They were headed for the Gryffindor common room, and almost in front of the portrait, when they ran into none other than Severus Snape.

"What are you two doing out here, holding hands and smiling like idiots, while you should be running to the common room before breaking curfew?" asked the greasy teacher.

"Good evening, professor" replied Harry, too happy to remember his cold war with his potion teacher "we were just on our way back from the library and to the common room, so if there is nothing else...?"

Severus looked for a long moment to Harry, before his expression turned from cold hate to wild surprise.

"Yes... yes, you may go now" said the professor, half stunned "I wish you a good night"

Harry and Hermione went past him and entered the common room. Hermione was about to say goodnight to Harry, when the boy said:

"ehmm... Mione, would you mind helping me write the letter for my brother?"

"Of course not" she said "let me get parchment and a quill"

In the meantime, Snape stormed Dumbledore's office.

"It happened!" shouted the professor.

"Severus, calm down!" said the headmaster, while feeding his phoenix "If this about Harry again, I assure you I have no intention on listening your crazy theory about how arrogant he is"

"This is about Harry" Severus said "but not in that way"

Dumbledore rose an eyebrow

"What is it then?"

"As I said, it happened. He took the first step. He began the change!"

"Dear Lord of all phoenixes" said Dumbledore, sitting down on a near sofa "Are you sure?"

"Positive" replied the potion master "The proof was in his eyes, for all with the right eyes to see"

"It's too soon... no, it shouldn't have happened at all" said the Headmaster, hiding his face in his hand "he will ask questions, and won't accept the answers. He won't understand! I did it all for the greater good..."

"Shut up"

Dumbledoor slowly rose his head, looking at Severus Snape bewildered

"Excuse me?" he slowly asked

"I said: Shut the hell up!" repeated Snape, fuming "You hid it from Potter because it was easier! Feed these greater good bullshit to someone else. I know why you did it, and it is finally time I take matters into my more experienced hands. I have far more history with this kind of things"

"You can't" Dumbledore said, rising from his sofa and changing into the powerful wizard, instead of his usual grandfather act "he is to be raised as a normal wizard, who with normal and desperate means will exterminate Voldemort. You can't just throw away everything because your conscience is getting the best of you! What would have Lily said?"

"They made me promise" Severus said "_She _made me promise. A promise which I won't turn away from. A promise I have all intentions of fulfilling. Before the end of the night, I will tell Harry everything. No more veils before the truth"

Severus turned to leave, but before closing the door, he added:

"Don't try to stop me, Albus Dumbledore. I really do not wish to be forced to leave this school".

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common room, Harry was trying to write down a letter to send to his newly discovered older brother. After trying many different approaches, each one of them completely weird or out of place, Hermione suggested simply writing him about how they found out about him in the old book, telling him where Harry was, and asking him what he wanted to do from there.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked the boy-who-lived

"Harry, this is balanced enough between formal and informal. We don't know how he'll react anyway, so the best we can do is try" replied the witch-who-just-became-his-girlfriend.

Harry nodded, but was still unsure. Hermione took the matter in her hands by sealing the letter, taking Harry hand and drag him out of the common room, towards the owlery.

They were silently walking down a corridor, when they heard a familiar voice call

"Potter"

They both turned to see Severus Snape.

"Potter, you should follow me to my office right now. Miss Granger, you will go back to your common room at once" said the professor, trying to use his useless hate-filled tone.

But this time, Harry heard something more in his voice. It was similar to happiness, but had a sour note in it. Harry closed his eyes, and immediately felt Snape magical aura. It was different than that of ordinary wizards, and very similar to...

"Sir, do you know something about what's happening to me lately?" the boy asked, opening his eyes.

Snape smirked

"Apparently, you are more sensitive than I thought. Yes, this is about your change" then he looked at Hermione and said "Granger, to the common room. Now"

"She's coming with me" said Harry, putting an arm around Hermine's shoulders.

"Harry, this is not something for everyone to hear" insisted the professor, without noticing that he had just dropped the use of 'Potter' in favor of 'Harry'.

"She's not anyone. She's the person I trust the most, and she's coming with me or neither of us is"

Snape shrugged.

"Very well. But don't blame me if something happens later"

They entered the potion master's office with said master closing the door behind them and putting many locking and silencing charms on it. After he was done, he turned to the two teens and asked

"Harry, what do you know about your family history?"

"Not much" replied Harry "I know that my parents are dead, that aunt Petunia and her family is my only living relative and that my mother's and father's families are both gone" Then he shrugged and added "at least, that's what I thought until this afternoon".

"What do you mean?" asked Snape

"Well, I found a magic genealogy of my family, which showed how I still have relatives, of my father side, living in Switzerland... and an older brother"

Snape stared at him, surprised. Dumbledore told him a long time ago about Harry's brother, but made him promise never to bring it up with the boy. The Headmaster had told Severus that he had already told Harry about his brother, but that the young wizard didn't want to talk about it.

"Dumbledore knew" he simply said

Both Harry and Hermione gasped in surprise

"What do you mean 'he knew'?" asked the young witch.

"Exactly what I said. He knew about Nero existence all along. He told me that he had already told Harry about his family. He also told that Harry was angry and hurt at his family for never searching him and didn't want to talk about it. He made sure that you couldn't know. He went as far as convincing the Minister of Magic to put a lifelong block on all information regarding your family coming in Britain. Everything with information about it would either be destroyed or obliviated"

Harry couldn't believe it. Dumbledore, a man Harry thought he could trust just turned up as the one who made sure he couldn't reach his family.

"Why?" he managed to ask

"Because of what Nero is. Because of what he could have awakened in you. Because he was afraid that you wouldn't let him manipulate you anymore" Snape replied "and this brings me to what I wanted to tell you in the first place. Please watch closely"

Snape closed his eyes, and suddenly, with a small 'crack' he transformed into a long, sinuous, black, wingless dragon. It wasn't big (it was as tall as Hermione's shoulders) but it was long. It... he was at least seven meters long.

"What the hell... Sir, are you an animagus?" asked Hermione, very close to freaking out.

"_Nope_" said dragon Snape in a hissing but kind-of-melodic voice "_I'm a dragon. A dragon with the ability to become a human to hide inside of the wizard society_"

Another small 'crack' was heard, and Snape was back to normal.

"In my veins there is ancient and powerful dragon blood. All of my family by my mother side had it, but only a few chose to awaken it"

"And what does this have to do with Harry?" asked the girl

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Snape, looking at Harry "Just as I am a minor dragon, with a long family filled with dragon blood, so are some other old pureblood families. It is a rare trait, as it comes from a dragon choosing to live together with humans, despite mankind's hate towards us. Now, among this dragon families, there were also the Potters".

"So you're saying that Harry..." began Hermione

"... Is a dragon himself, yes" finished Snape for her.

They both looked at Harry, who had been silent the whole time. He was staring right in front of him, motionless, his eyes looking distant. Then, he sighed and said

"I don't know why, but I feel as if I already knew, and this is just a confirmation".

"I thought you would feel that way" said Snape "Now, before anything else, there are some things that are in need to be said. First of all, you can't trust Dumbledore anymore. He's completely against the idea of intelligent dragons, and that's why you were sent to the Dursley instead of your grandparents"

"How are the two things connected?" asked the boy

"Dumbledore thinks that living in a completely non-magical environment would avoid the awakening of your true self, which is your dragon self. Now, before you jump to conclusion, there is no separation between you and your dragon form: they are one and the same. You won't change because you have awakened, except maybe a boost of confidence. That said, I'm afraid that staying for so long with your draconian powers suppressed may have badly affected your growing up; I may know of a solution, but I'll tell you later"

"You mentioned intelligent dragons. Could you clarify that?" asked Hermione

"Several centuries ago, dragons were a great civilization, founded on the principles of equality, respect, honor and truth. There had never been a single dragon turning dark in a mad quest for power, as many wizards do, because all dragons had what they needed to live at the very least a decent life. There were very few jobless, no thieves, no dark lords and no bigotry"

"Sound like a perfect people" said Harry

"And that's what they were" replied Snape, before adding with a sour note in his voice "Too bad that Wizards' envy ruined it completely"

"You see" continued Snape "At the time there was a group of wizards, who called themselves 'Templars', who thought that they were in any possible way superiors to the dragons, and that they should be the one ruling their society. They were so twisted in their mind, that they created a very dark course, which, by its very nature, could only be used once, and needed the sacrifice of hundreds of lives to work. They used the course and sacrificed muggles to power it up. The course was very simple and very subtle: it basically turned all of the dragonkind into mindless and savage beasts, who had almost no superior thinking ability and relied mostly on instincts. This destroyed the dragon society and their civilization. Fortunately, they didn't count on the so-called High Dragons. They were dragons with so much power that they were almost considered to be Gods. They were also unaffected by the course, as they transcended the magic as wizards understand it. But they still couldn't save their great civilization from destroying itself under the effect of the course"

Snape paused, took a sip from a small bottle that was on his desk and continued

"After this events, the remaining intelligent dragons decided that there was no place in the wizards society for them, at least not at the time. They separated, each of them its own way, and most of them ended together with a human. They had children, all of them carrying the dragonblood. Their children had children, and so on until our time. Problem is, there were only twenty High Dragons, together with around sixty minor dragons who managed to escape the course, so there are not many families nowadays with this gift. I know for sure that the Potters are dragons. The Black family, whose head is your godfather Sirius, is also a family of minor dragons like mine. And that means that means that our little self appointed prince of Sliytherin, Draco malfoy, is also a dragon. I should also say that, when a not-dragon person bonds with a dragon, his soul change and he become dragon himself. That allow dragons to maintain power and blood purity without arranging marriages and inbreeding"

"So, let's see if I got it right" said Harry "I am a dragon. You are a dragon. Sirius is a dragon. Malfoy is a dragon. And if Hermione remains with me, she'll become a dragon too"

"Yeah, I think you summarized it pretty well. I didn't know you two were romantically involved" replied Snape

"That's because we found out only this afternoon" said a blushing Hermione.

"Well, I would suggest writing to your brother and see what he wants to do" said Snape "also, I have to tell you that I have been a complete git with you under Dumbledore orders"

"What!? Are you saying that all the time the two of us were engaged in our little personal cold war, it was always under Dumbledore orders?" asked Harry, shock clearly showing on his face

"Yes. He thought you needed to make distinctions between good and bad, between light and darkness. I should have been your living example of how the dark arts can corrupt, leaving a person bitter and unwelcoming" he looked at Harry for a long moment before going on "I personally would have preferred to teach as I originally wanted to, take you under my wing and tell you about your mother. I wanted to make sure you wouldn't become a Gryffindor "Rush first, think never" like your father was. Unfortunately, that was Dumbledore goal all along"

"I liked Lily" continued Snape, now talking more to himself than with the two teenagers "hell, I loved her. But she wasn't the one for me. I understand that the moment I first saw you" he now looked to Harry, staring in his eyes as if looking for something "She brought you to me, as a baby, so that I could meet you. We were good friend, and I had asked to see her son when he would be born. The moment my eyes set on you, I saw it. You had her flame in your eyes, and the immense power of an High Dragon inherited from your father. You could do great things, I just knew it. And she made me promise that I would do my best to protect you if something was to happen to her and James. I was your unofficial godfather"

He then unlocked the charms on the door

"And now, go to send your letter and head back to your dormitories. I would suggest for you two to bunk in together" seeing the blushing faces of the teens, he added "Harry will be under a strong emotional stress. As a dragon, his emotion are multiplied tenfold in strength. He will need some comfort tonight, and dragons crave for the touch of their loved ones. I will also say, for Miss Granger sake, that dragons are unable to hurt their loved ones. You can rest assured that even if things get a little out of hand, nothing you aren't ready for will happen"

He opened the door, waited for them to be outside, and yelled, just for the sake of his reputation

"And now get away, you bloody Gryffindors!".

The next day, a snowy owl was flying over the Swiss mountains. Her destination was a mansion at the foot of a mountain, where one Nero Gray Potter lived. The owl in question was no other than Hedwige, carrying a letter from her master Harry James Potter. Her master had been very clear: "Bring this letter to Nero James Potter. He lives in Switzerland. Do not stop unless it's a necessity". Hedwig had stopped only for a couple of hours around half the flight to hunt and a little sleep. She was sure that this was important, as her master never asked for such a priority without a real need. She wouldn't fail him.

She slowly approached the mansion, looking for the person who she had to give the letter. She saw him in the garden, sitting against a tree, reading a book. Hedwige landed on one of the tree's branches and hooted. The boy immediately looked up and saw the snowy owl. He extended his arm and Hedwige gratefully landed on it, closing her wings and rising the leg on which the letter was attached. When the boy took the letter, she hooted softly and closed her eyes to sleep. She felt safe.

Nero watched curiously the owl on his arm closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. She had a magical aura around her, so she was probably a familiar. And the aura sounded dragon like to him, so he thought that maybe some dragon from another country had written to him to express his or her congratulations at taking the head of the Potter house.

Nero walked back to the house. He entered and called out:

"Miranda! Abbiamo un ospite" (Miranda! We have a guest)

A girl with dark brown hair and clear teal eyes entered the room. She had a toned body, covered only in her knickers and a shirt, both white.

"Che genere di ospite? Non dirmi che è un altro drago" (What kind of guest? Don't tell me it is another dragon)

"No, è una civetta delle nevi. Mi ha portato una lettera da chissa dove e si merita un po' di riposo. Puoi provvedere, perfavore?" (Nope, it's a snowy owl. She brought me a letter from who knows where, and now she deserves some rest. Would you see to that, please?)

After the young woman had taken the owl away, Nero opened the letter and read it.

A shocked expression passed his eyes. He read the letter again. He walked on a couch and sat on it, thinking about what the letter could mean. He was still there five minutes later, when Miranda came back, and sat at his side.

"la civetta dorme tranquilla. Cosa diceva la lettera?" (The owl sleeps peacefully. What does the letter say?)

"È una lettera da parte di mio fratello minore Harry, che mi dice di aver scoperto la mia identità su di un libro e che ha voluto scrivermi per sapere cosa volevo fare" (It's a letter from my younger brother Harry, who says he found my identity in a book and wanted to write me to know what I wanted to do now)

"E questo cosa significa per noi?" (And what does that mean for us?) asked the girl

Nero smirked at this. In his head, he was already making plans for himself and his brother. He was sure he had a way to meet him without anyone, aside from a few chosen and trusted people, know about it.

"Significa" answered Nero, his smirk still on his face "Che abbiamo alcuni piani da mettere in moto" (It means that we have some plans to put into motion).

* * *

The language Miranda and Nero were speaking is Italian. They live in the Italian-speaking part of Switzerland, so I thought I would write their dialogues in Italian and then write their translation in English on the side. This is a kind of tribute for my mother language.

At last, I wish to thank all the people who gave positive and encouraging reviews for the first chapter. After what some people wrote, I was about to delete the story and stop, but you gave me the strength to continue it. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.


	3. Solis ortum novum

I'M SORRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I got caught up in a lot of things, and I was completely devoid of willingness to finish the chapter. I had problems at school, which resulted in my failing the year, then I was on holiday at my fiancee's place, and then I was working at a cinema during some nights. All in all, I had a busy few months, but that is no excuse for leaving my first fans without their rightful reading material.  
... that sounded better when I thought it.  
Oh, well. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Harry and Hermione arrived at their common room way past the time when everyone usually went to bed. They had talked on the way there, and they'd decided they would follow professor Snape advice of staying together that night, especially cause Harry was feeling shocked by all the events of the past day.

So, they decided that Harry would go in the boys dormitory, take his invisibility cloak, come out, give the cloak to Hermione, and then go to bed together with an invisible Hermione.

And so they did. Once they were safely hidden behind Harry's bed curtains, Hermione took off the cloak and muttered some privacy and silencing charms.

"So... what now?" asked Hermione, feeling nervous.

They may have become a couple, but she felt embarrassed in sleeping with him so soon. But those thoughts instantly vanished when she saw Harry lightly shacking, his eyes unfocused.

"Harry? Harry, what's wrong?" she asked, putting her hand on his arm.

The effect was instantaneous. The moment her bare hand touched his arm, his trembling stopped, and his breath returned even.

"Mione?" he asked, as if just noticing her presence "what happened?"

"I don't know" she replied, worried "I was putting on some privacy charms, then I looked at you and you were trembling, as if you were in some kind of nervous shock"

"I'm feeling strange" he said "I feel as if I have an ocean of emotion storming inside of me. Maybe this is what Snape meant when he said that dragons' emotions are multiplied tenfold"

"He also said that dragons need the touch of their loved ones..." pondered Hermione "I think that's why he suggested for us to sleep together. He knew you would feel like this, and he also knew that being near me would have calmed you"

"Alright... I'm too tired to think straight right now" Harry said, lying down on the bed "care to join me?" he added, patting the spot next to him on the bed.

"Harry, shouldn't you change into your night attire?" asked Hermione. She had changed into a nightgown while waiting for Harry to bring her the invisibility cloak.

"Yeah, guess you're right" he said, beginning to strip.

In a few seconds he was in his boxers... and nothing else. The girl next to him quickly got as red as a Weasley head.

"Do you always sleep in your boxers?" she asked, trying to relax her beating-trice-its-usual-pace heart.

"No" he said "but I'm to tired to change into my pajama. Please, Mione, can we just sleep?" he was almost begging now.

Hermione, even with all of her insecurities (caused majorly by how she was treated so far in her life by her parents) didn't have the heart to keep him talking when he was clearly testing his limits by trying to stay awake to answer her. So, she climbed into the bed and lied next to him. The instant she was, Harry quickly hugged her tightly to his chest.

"Sorry" he said "But I feel as if I need this"

Hermione didn't mind in the least. She had never felt as safe as she was feeling in that moment. Cuddling closer to him, and happily resting her face on his firm but at the same time soft chest, she felt as if nothing bad could ever happen to her, as long as he kept hugging her.

Soon, they were both sleeping, without knowing that very soon they would experience something that would change both their lives... forever.

At the same time, one Ronald Weasley was approaching his home, after that his father had taken him and his siblings from Hogwarts, citing a "urgent family problem". Arthur Weasley took his sons and his daughter directly from the Gryffindor common room straight home trough the floo. They entered the Burrow around midnight.

When Ron reached the living room, he saw his whole family, minus Bill and Charlie, sitting on the couch or on chairs. His father motioned for him to take a seat. When he did, Arthur cleared his throat.

"So, we gathered all of you here tonight because the dangerous situation that all of you -especially Ron and Ginny- have experienced at Hogwarts made me decide that it is time I tell you about our family legacy"

That said, he went to the small table in the middle of the room. It was a simple wood table, with a crystal ball on it. Inside the ball there was a sort of brown mist swirling.

"This crystal" said Arthur "contains the power and legacy of our family. If one of us touch it with both hands on a night without moon, his hidden power will awaken"

"And what power would that be?" asked Ginny, yawning.

"The secret of our family... is that we are dragons" said the Weasley patriarch.

Ron snorted.

"Yeah, right. And then you'll tell us that Ginny is the daughter of the Queen of England"

"Ron, this power was hidden for a reason" said Molly "Even today, after so many years after our great civilization fell, wizards still hate and fear us. Those who know the truth, fear our return to power. Those who don't, fear us as savage beasts"

After his wife said that, Arthur told his children the same story Severus Snape had told to Harry and Hermione. About the ancient dragon civilization, the Templar, and the fall of the dragons because of the course. After he finished with his story, everyone had a thoughtful look. The twins and Ginny because they were seriously considering the pro and cons of being a dragon, Ron because he was imagining how this would have made him better than Harry.

"_Oh, yes! I'll finally have something that he could never have! After this, I will have fame, Hermione will be mine, and everyone will forget very soon about Harry bloody Potter_"

"Keep in mind" continued Arthur "that with the transformation will come all the power and the dangers of being a dragon. You will be faster and stronger than any normal wizard, but you will have to hide it unless you're in great danger, so not to turn the attention on us. Also, there is something you should be careful about" he gave Ron a meaningful look "If a dragon wants a human, both wizard or muggle, to be his mate, that human will feel extremely attracted to the dragon. But do not make mistakes: the attraction is purely physical, there will be no emotion unless it was truly there. I ask you not to take advantage of this, and I mean it. For a girl there is nothing worse than giving her virginity away, and then waking up the day after and not even knowing why she did it. It's a violation on such a deep psychological level... I'm serious: DO NOT take advantage on this"

"_Getting better and better_" thought Ron "_Not only I will be able to take Hermione, I'll also be able to do as I please with her because of this_"

"How do we do it?" asked Ron eagerly.

"You all want this?" asked Mr. Weasley, looking at his children.

They all nodded.

"Alright. Just put both your hands on the crystal. It will start the transformation. Tomorrow you should be completely changed"

And so they did. Ron, Fred, George and Ginny all put their hands on the crystal ball. The moment both their hands were touching the ball, a flash of light was seen, and they lost consciousness.

"Too bad Percy didn't want to leave school tonight" murmured Arthur, while taking his children to bed. He would bring them back to Hogwarts in the morning. Hopefully, now they had a chance of defending themselves should another episode like the dementors or the chamber of secrets happen again.

Hermione was having a strange dream. She found herself in a dark dungeon of sorts, with a big wooden door behind her. In front of her, the dungeon spread far away, so far and so large that one could not see the end.

She was wondering what to do. The door was too heavy for her alone to open, and she was afraid to go into that darkness alone. Before she could decide what to do, she heard a sound. Almost a cry of a suffering creature, the sound was high pitched, creepy, and too close for the girl's comfort. Looking into the direction of the darkness at the end of the dungeon, Hermione saw a figure coming slowly her way. It had a human shape, but its skin was flaccid and putrefied. Its arms and legs were very thin and very long. Its torso and its belly were fat, but not as a normal human. It looked more like the creature was keeping a liquid in its stomach, making it big and making it shake with every trailed step the creature took. Then the... thing lifted its hairless head, and Hermione cried out in fear. The creature's mouth had only two teeth, sharp and pointy, while the rest of its mouth was empty, its tongue dangling loosely, much longer than any human tongue. And its eyes were red and bloodshot, filled with hate and rage. And they were pointing at Hermione.

The bushy haired girl ran to the door and began to knock furiously, crying for help.

The creature was slowly coming closer.

She tried to force the door open, but found out that her assumption had been correct: the door was too heavy for her alone.

She was ready to panic, when she felt one of the creature's hands grabbing her arm. A shudder went down her spine. The feeling of the hand on her skin was like having a dead slug moving on your skin.

The creature spun her around, showing an incredible strength for such thin arms, and put its hands around Hermione's neck, slowly choking her.

Hermione couldn't breath. She tried to hit the creature, but it was relentlessly choking the life out of her. She began to feel weak...

Just before she could lose consciousness, the creature's grip disappeared from her neck. She fell to the ground, gratefully filling her lungs with air. When her breathing stabilized a little, she looked up... and gasped.

In front of her, keeping the creature in one of his paws, there was a beautiful black dragon, with familiar emerald eyes. The dragon was almost ten meters long and four meters tall, standing on three paws, while keeping the creature at bay with his fourth. On his back, he had a big pair of lucid black wings. On the sharp head, he had two straight horns. His tail was two meters and half long, with a spear like appendage on its end.

The dragon looked at Hermione, and she immediately recognized those Beautiful emerald green eyes, even with the reptile pupil.

"Harry..." she murmured.

The dragon nodded slowly. Then, he opened his mouth, and a blaze of emerald green fire engulfed the creature, burning it. The creature died with a inhuman scream.

Hermione woke up with a scream. She frantically looked around, trying to recognize her surroundings. She tensed when a pair of arms embraced her, but immediately relaxed when she understood to who they belonged.

"Shh... Mione calm down" whispered Harry in her ear "that creature will never again touch you, I promise"

"What?" exclaimed the girl "Then... it wasn't just a dream?"

"I'm not sure" replied Harry "But somehow, I know that that... thing was some kind of parasite inside of my soul. With your help, I was able to destroy it"

After that, they went back to sleep. Or at least tried to.

When their heads were once again on the cushion, Hermione began to feel a strange warm in her chest. She felt as if a flower of fire was blossoming inside of her, flooding her with warmth. She felt pulled to Harry, and she followed the instinct until she was hugging him tightly, and he was doing the same to her.

And then he kissed her.

And the warmth in her body exploded, raging like an inferno. But it was no hurting her. She was feeling happy, happier than she had ever been. All that warmth...

"_That's_" she thought, suddenly understanding "_That's Harry's love for me!_"

She didn't know how, but she was sure that Harry's love was pouring in her, making her feel happy, safe and loved.

"My god... Harry, this is... incredible" she said, overwhelmed by those rampaging emotions.

Harry just kissed her more passionately.

He kept kissing her, and hugging her, and caressing her. A part of him only wanted to claim her, make her his and swore himself hers, so that no one could take her away. But something in him was stopping him. A sensation, or an instinct, that was saying "_Only when she will feel ready for it_". That alone, at that time, was keeping Harry from abandoning himself to his dragon-enhanced emotions. But then, Hermione said something that changed everything.

"Harry..." she said "I love you... please... I want you..."

then she added in a whisper

"Make love to me"

Upon hearing that, the instinct that was keeping Harry emotions at bay shattered.

Harry moved so he was on top of her, his hands quickly moving under her night gown.

"Harry... I love you" murmured Hermione.

"I love you too, Mione" he whispered back.

And then they lost themselves in their passion and love, between sweet kisses and infinite caresses.

The next morning, Professor Severus Snape was looking at his lesson plan for the day. He had to check it frequently, so to know what he had to not do. Dumbledore had been clear:

"Think about what you would do in a normal lesson, and then do the exact opposite".

Saying that Severus hated Albus Dumbledore would have been the same as saying that a basilisk was a big snake. Technically correct, but in no way representing the whole truth. Snape only wanted to be able to teach potions as he was capable to, stop having to favorite Slytherins, and stop pretending to hate Harry Potter. But as long as he wanted to stay in Hogwarts, that would only remain a dream.

"_Oh, well. Might as well go to breakfast_" he thought, rising from his desk.

He quickly made his way to the Great Hall. Twice during his short walk he had to stop himself just a second before giving away his cover. First when he saw a lost first year looking for the Hall -he so much wished he could help the kid- and secondly when he saw a blonde Raveclaw girl (guess who) being bullied by her housemates.

After reaching the Great Hall without incident, he entered and made his way to his usual seat at the staff table. Once he was seated, he took a deep breath. He did that every morning and evening to check that there were no strange smells in the students or teachers. During first year, he had immediately understood what was hiding under Professor Raptor's turban, but he couldn't say anything because of Dumbledore. Curious how the old Headmaster said he hated dragons, but was not against using the abilities of one to keep his school under control. Talking about hypocrisy.

Anyway, when he took his deep breath -without showing it too much, of course- he immediately noticed in the air a clear smell of a female dragon. He looked around, hoping that maybe it was a teacher or one of the older students that just awakened. Being all alone was never funny, and having a mate would have been nice. But while looking around the hall, the scent told him that it was a female already taken, and that it was an High Dragon. This last information, while telling him that whoever it was it was beyond his league, also told him where to look.

He looked at the Gryffindor table, and right on cue there she was. Hermione Granger, new High Dragon, just changed from human, and mate of Harry Potter.

"_Changed and mated in the same night_" thought Snape "_way to go, Potter_".

Meanwhile, on the Gryffindor table, every male was stealing glances at Hermione. While she was still looking the same, today she had some kind of... glow around her. Everyone in the Hall could say without lying that they had old their breath when they had seen the bushy-haired witch entering the Hall, wondering where she had hidden all that sexual appeal that she was showing today

Hermione and Harry, without taking notice of any of this, were quietly having breakfast. They were sitting side by side, with one of their arms intertwined, eating silently. Neither of them felt the need to speak. They could share a glance and understand everything the other was thinking.

When they had woken up, they both blushed thinking about what they had done the night before, but they weren't embarrassed or awkward. Harry thought that Hermione may have wanted her first time to be special, but she reassured him that just being together was special enough for her. Besides, they had done it while she was changing into a dragon; Could they have found a more special moment? They thought together about what to do with their friends, if hiding everything or telling them. In the end, they just decided to act as they felt like and see what would happen.

After this conversation -that happened while the two were looking into each other eyes in about a second- they went for breakfast.

While they were eating, they felt someone behind them, and then two voices said in perfect unison

"Congratulations!"

Harry and Hermione looked up and found the Weasley twins, with huge smiles on their faces

"'bout what?" asked Harry

"Why, about you two finally..." said Fred

"...getting together, of course" finished George

"You were expecting it?" asked Hermione

"We? The entire school..."

"...made a bet -organized by us, of course-..."

"...to see who would guess when the two of you would.."

"... finally end up together" they finished together.

"And who won?" said Harry

"Let me see... Oliver Wood got a tenth of the win, and Ginny got the rest"

"Why Wood gets a part?" asked Hermione

"Cause it was a tenth of the money if you got the right year, and the rest of it if you got the right semester" explained Fred

"Oliver said you two would get together the first year that there would be no Quidditch, and Ginny said that it would have been before Christmas of your fourth year. So, to be fair, we give Oliver a tenth. I'll send it to him later by owl"

"Oh, okay" said Harry "oh, and by the way guys... Congratulations to you too"

"For what?"

"But for the change, of course" said Hermione, smiling.

She and Harry, having finished their breakfast, walked away, leaving a dumbstruck Fred and George Weasley behind.

"Brother, are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"When am I not thinking what you are thinking, dear brother?"

"Didn't Ronnikins said that he would confront Harry once he saw him in the common room?"

"I think he said so, yes. Why do you ask, my esteemed brother?"

"Cause I think we'll need to move fast, if we want the best seats in the show".

* * *

I wasn't sure if Harry and Hermione should have told their friends about them being dragons, but I thought that other dragons would have been able to smell them, so...

Anyway, R&R.  
And please, if you have suggestions about who should be the bad guys and who should be Harry's allies, feel free to tell me :-)  
Just, no bad Ginny. I like her :3


End file.
